The present invention generally pertains to methods for processing billable activities. More specifically, the present invention pertains to methods for leveraging a personal time and/or contact management application to enable simplified billing to a proper account for time an individual dedicates to billable activities.
Various professions require individuals to track the quantity of time they spend working for different accounts or clients. It is common for such individuals to keep a daily billing sheet, which specifically lists daily billable activity on and account-by-account or client-by-client basis. Typically, the information from billing sheets is eventually transferred, sometime manually, to an application designed to process the time entries for invoicing, bookkeeping or other purposes.
There are currently software applications available that have been designed to support scheduling, task-tracking, contact management and other personal and business organization functionality. There are also software applications specifically designed to support customer relationship management. To the extent that these applications include time management functionality, they are generally not configured to distinguish between billable and non-billable time. It would be desirable to extend the functionality of such programs to support management and processing of timed activities designated as billable.